


Два признания

by Kosharik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik
Summary: Не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло. И умелые руки.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Два признания

Поздний летний вечер был тих, особенно здесь, на окраине города, где располагались небольшие одно- и двухэтажные домики с крохотными участками рядом. По узким извилистым улицам уже не шуршали шинами автомобилей припозднившиеся соседи, а по рельсам сортировочной станции в сотне метров отсюда, ещё ближе к официальной границе города, перестали греметь колёса составов.

Мирную картину нарушали лишь шаги уставшего или неуверенного в конечной точке пути человека, освещаемого редкими фонарями и неярким светом из окон. Наконец идущий остановился у одной из калиток, немного помялся и нажал на звонок. Меньше чем через минуту хлопнула дверь, и с крыльца сошёл хозяин дома в наброшенной на плечи лёгкой куртке.

– Анатолий? – изумлённо заметил он, подходя ближе и отпирая замок. – Что ты здесь делаешь в такое время?

– Здравствуйте, Виктор Борисович, можно у вас переночевать? – тихо попросил неожиданный гость, подняв голову, и стало понятно, что пришёл сюда он не просто так: на скуле у него наливался приличного размера синяк.

– Проходи, конечно, – Виктор посторонился, пропуская его, и запер калитку, на всякий случай посмотрев по сторонам – нет ли где любопытных соседей.

В прихожей Анатолий, морщась, стянул с плеч рюкзак, аккуратно снял куртку и замер, не зная, куда себя деть – вся его решимость улетучилась, как только он перешагнул знакомый порог.

– Разувайся, проходи на кухню, сейчас чайник поставлю, – успевший повесть свою ветровку на крючок Виктор забрал вещь, повесив её на соседний, и скрылся за нужной дверью. Тут же раздались шорохи и позвякивания.

– Ну, рассказывай, что у тебя стряслось, – через несколько минут, подвинув к гостю парящую кружку и пару бутербродов, попросил Виктор.

Анатолий, уставившись в какую-то точку на столешнице, вздохнул и так же тихо сказал:

– Я из дому ушёл. Хотя меня скорее выгнали.

– Это ещё почему? – поднял брови его собеседник. – Тебе сколько, семнадцать? И куда ты пойдёшь? Общежитие при техникуме точно не светит.

– Восемнадцать исполнилось месяц назад. Не знаю пока, куда, что-нибудь придумаю. И домой я не вернусь, – твёрдо ответил парень, дёрнув плечом и поморщившись.

– Стоп, давай-ка сначала. Хотя нет, тебя в травмпункт отвезти?

– Не надо. Это просто синяки, я в норме.

– Ну, как знаешь. Иди тогда хотя бы обработай лицо и, видимо, рёбра или что там у тебя болит, сейчас аптечку дам, – вздохнул Виктор, вставая.

– Спасибо, – уже ему в спину ответил Анатолий.

Через несколько минут негромко стукнула дверь в ванную, закрываясь за парнем, а Виктор вернулся на кухню, после короткого раздумья плеснул в кружки с чаем немного коньяку – гостю, естественно, меньше, себе больше, достал из дальнего шкафа запрятанную пачку сигарет – он давно бросил, но в минуты душевного раздрая позволял себе эту маленькую слабость, встал у окна, чтобы дым улетучивался в открытую форточку, закурил и прикрыл глаза, ожидая возвращения Анатолия.

С парнем он познакомился полтора года назад.

Подростком темноволосый и темноглазый сорванец Витька во время школьной экскурсии попал в музей и застрял около витрин с деревянными изделиями – разнообразные игрушки, шкатулки, подставки подо что угодно, фигурные рамки, декоративные панно, обычные сувениры, необычные шахматы, мелкая кухонная утварь поразили его воображение, и мальчишка буквально загорелся желанием научиться работать с деревом. Родители пошли навстречу, записав его на курсы обучения к одному из мастеров, после школы Виктор с отличием закончил техникум, став профессиональным столяром, несколько лет проработал на мебельной фабрике и сейчас трудился исключительно на себя, оформив индивидуальное предприятие по изготовлению деревянных изделий для дома и сувениров и набрав небольшой штат. С жильём и местом для работы ему тоже повезло: дом, в котором он жил, принадлежал семье его матери, которая после замужества перебралась в центр города, превратив прежнее место жительства в некоторое подобие дачи, куда Виктор и переехал почти десять лет назад, чтобы освободить место для подросшей младшей сестры. Две комнаты – спальня и подобие кабинета, кухня, небольшой санузел и пристройка к дому, в которой мужчина оборудовал свою мастерскую – что ещё нужно для счастья одинокому человеку? Виктор был всем доволен.

В том техникуме, где он учился, давно была введена своеобразная традиция: некоторые выпускники преподносили в дар родным стенам творение своих рук, которое выставляли или вывешивали в холле: смотрите, мол, каких умельцев мы выпускаем. Абитуриенты и студенты впечатлялись, преподаватели и администрация гордились, некоторых бывших учеников приглашали на день открытых дверей, чтобы они помогли провести экскурсию, ответили на вопросы, показали мастер-класс – в общем, агитация шла в полный рост, но это работало, так что никто не отказывался, как и Виктор в своё время.

Тогда мужчина уже во второй раз участвовал в представлении техникума молодёжи. Восторженные глаза, град уточнений, просьбы научить так же… И робкий вопрос: «А можно стать вашим учеником?» – от высокого и нескладного рыжеватого парнишки, когда основная часть подростков и их родителей уже рассосалась.

– Может, сначала отучитесь хотя бы год здесь? – улыбнулся Виктор такому энтузиазму.

– Я уже тут учусь, – ответил чуть приободрённый парень. – Я очень люблю работать руками, мне здесь всё нравится, и преподаватели меня хвалят. А у вас такие чудесные игрушки выходят, – рыжик немного стушевался и добавил: – И панно внизу очень красивое.

Виктор помолчал, раздумывая, а потом уточнил:

– А ваши родители в курсе, что подобная учёба, в отличие от техникума, не бесплатна? Благотворительностью я не занимаюсь.

– Я искал, сколько стоят курсы, – кивнул парень, – они не против.

– Хорошо, – решил Виктор, – вот моя визитка, позвоните мне завтра после обеда, обговорим этот вопрос более детально, – собственно, почему бы и нет? Он сам многому научился методом проб и ошибок, почему бы не помочь кому-то другому совершить их немного меньше?

– Спасибо, Виктор Борисович! – просиял углядевший на куске картона ФИО парень. – Меня Анатолий зовут, я вам обязательно позвоню! До свидания, – и, ещё раз окинув взглядом не до конца убранные инструменты и заготовки, ушёл.

– Звони, – хмыкнул Виктор, возвращаясь к наведению порядка.

За прошедшее с того разговора мужчина ни разу не пожалел о том, что согласился обучать Анатолия своему ремеслу: у парня оказались поистине золотые руки, и Виктор, успевший, можно сказать, подружиться со своим учеником, всерьёз задумывался о том, чтобы предложить ему постоянную работу, благо сотрудников себе он мог набирать по своему усмотрению и достойно оплачивать их труд – на хлеб с маслом точно хватит. И вот этот поздневечерний визит…

Мужчина затушил окурок и перевёл взгляд на вернувшегося из ванной гостя. За эти полтора года парнишка ещё немного вытянулся, почти догнав долговязого Виктора в росте, но остался худощавым, рыжие волосы стали медными, а в серых глазах сейчас ясно читалась насторожённость вместо привычной радости.

– Спасибо ещё раз, что не прогнали, – Анатолий немного нервно одёрнул футболку и снова опустился на табуретку, потянувшись к чашке.

– Я ж не зверь какой, – Виктор пожал плечами и тоже уселся. – Так что у тебя стряслось?

Парень помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, отпил немного чаю и признался:

– Я сказал родителям, что влюбился. В совершенно неподходящего, по их мнению, человека. Отец, – Анатолий чуть запнулся на этом слове и коснулся синяка на скуле, – вспылил, и разразился скандал. Выяснилось, что я вообще приёмный ребёнок с дурными генами, и мне не место в этом доме. Документы в рюкзаке, если не верите, – парень шмыгнул носом. – У меня младший брат есть, год разницы, вы же знаете, так оказалось, что забеременеть матери удалось буквально через месяц после того, как меня усыновили. Мы даже похожи немного, и между нами не делали различий – вроде бы двое любимых детей… – Анатолий резким жестом вытер глаза и продолжил: – По-моему, они больше боялись, что я что-то ему сделаю, чем чего-то ещё. У меня и в мыслях ничего подобного не было, а они!.. В общем, мне там лучше больше не появляться. Простите, что я так вот вам на голову свалился со своими проблемами, просто насколько хороших друзей, которые смогут приютить, у меня нет, а вы живёте один и не очень далеко, я пешком дошёл, как раз успокоился немного… И не волнуйтесь, я завтра начну искать возможность снять комнату и не буду вам мешать, – закончил парень, уткнувшись в чашку.

– Долбануться можно, – высказал своё мнение о происходящем Виктор, прикурив вторую сигарету, и развернулся ближе к окну, чтобы дым не летел на гостя. – Каких только тараканов в голове у людей не водится. А дама сердца в курсе произошедшего? – парень буквально вспыхнул до корней волос и опустил голову ещё ниже. – Тоже с родителями обитает? – тишина в ответ. – Значит, так, бедолага, сейчас ты допиваешь своё успокоительное, обязательно заедаешь его, чтобы наутро голова была ясной, и ложишься спать, я тебе на диване в «кабинете» постелю. Второе: хочешь – ищи комнату, хочешь – живи здесь, места хватит. Я всё равно собирался предложить оформить тебя моим работником, когда тебе восемнадцать стукнет, чтобы ты деньги получал не только за сделанные тобой игрушки, как последние полгода. Выбор озвучишь утром, – отрезал Виктор, не дав уже раскрывшему рот Анатолию что-то сказать, – сейчас – только еда и сон, – мужчина в несколько глубоких затяжек расправился с сигаретой и встал. – Пойду пока диван расправлю.

– Спасибо вам, Виктор Борисович, – плечи парня поникли, расслабляясь, и он, неуверенно улыбнувшись, потянулся к тарелке.

– Сочтёмся.

Виктор потом ещё долго сидел на кухне, погасив свет и смотря на одинокий фонарь у калитки, курил и думал. В соседней комнате, свернувшись калачиком под пледом, спал уткнувшийся во влажную от слёз подушку Анатолий, а в окна светила равнодушная луна.

Утро для Виктора началось чуть раньше обычного, потому что с появлением в его доме нового жильца придётся немного менять привычный уклад, а его собственную работу никто не отменял. За дверью соседней комнаты было тихо, поэтому мужчина, понемногу отпивая остывающий кофе, аккуратно шарил по кухонным шкафам и холодильнику, выделяя место для посуды и продуктов: в том, что Анатолий выберет остаться здесь, он не сомневался ни минуты, но и кормить за свой счёт молодой растущий организм не планировал.

– Ну вот, порядок, – Виктор удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе и обернулся, услышав шаги в коридоре. – Доброе утро. Как спалось?

– Доброе, – непонятно почему смутился успевший умыться Анатолий, выглядевший довольно трогательно в помятой со сна футболке. – Всё хорошо, спасибо вам ещё раз.

– Да ну, брось, – отмахнулся Виктор, – всё нормально. Завтракать будешь? У меня сегодня аттракцион неслыханной щедрости.

– Да, если можно, – парень неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.

– Вот и отлично. Чайник вот, чашка-тарелка-приборы в шкафу, сковорода на плите. Приступай, – Виктор уселся на своё место и подтянул поближе пухлый ежедневник, принесённый ещё вчера из кабинета: дела не ждали.

Анатолий ещё немного помялся, явно чувствуя себя неуютно – всё же хозяйничать на чужой кухне ему не приходилось, он тут максимум чай пил зимой после занятий, – но всё же разобрался со всем необходимым и уже через пару минут с аппетитом уминал предложенное.

– Итак, что ты надумал? – прозвучало, когда чай и кофе были допиты, а посуда отправилась в раковину.

– Можно остаться у вас? – похоже, Анатолий тоже взвесил все «за» и «против».

– Можно. Правила несложные: в доме не свинячить, мебель и технику не портить и сильно не шуметь. Место для вещей и прочего я тебе выделю. Покупать продукты для себя будешь сам, готовить умеешь? – парень опять покраснел и отрицательно покачал головой. – Научу. Мою любимую чашку не трогать, это подарок сестры, всю остальную посуду на кухне можно брать. Коммуналка пополам, там будет относительно немного. Обучение-работа как прежде, с осени будешь трудиться официально. Вопросы, пожелания есть?

– Нет, – заверил Анатолий и добавил: – Вы для меня столько делаете, мне даже неловко…

– Я просто считаю, что мы друзья, и разница в возрасте этому не помеха, – Виктор пожал плечами, а парень почему-то отвёл взгляд. – И вообще, это мне плюсик в карму, может, потом ты мне поможешь, – короткий смешок. – Ладно, сегодня посуда на тебе, вот полотенце, а я пока из той комнаты ноутбук и папки с бумагами к себе отнесу.

***

  
На притирку ушло около месяца. Анатолий был парнем довольно скромным и быстро привык к новому образу жизни, финансовые вопросы тоже не вызвали особых затруднений – Виктор ещё с весны включил в ассортимент детские игрушки, которые мастерил ученик, и которые пользовались пусть небольшим, но спросом, а сейчас ввиду того, что мастерская буквально под боком, он начал потихоньку задавать Толе задачки посложнее, выполняя своё обещание сделать из него полноценного работника и коллегу.

Пришла осень. Анатолий вернулся к учёбе – оставался последний год, Виктор по-прежнему пилил, строгал, вырезал и занимался бухгалтерией днём, а вечерами они вместе возились на кухне – готовка чего-то несложного, ужин тем, что получилось, и разговоры – о ремесле, о преподавателях, о событиях в родном городе и мире, о чём-то незначительном вроде любви к чаю или кофе… Отношения всё больше отходили от схемы «наставник – обучаемый», переходя к полноценно дружеским, хотя Виктор с первого дня замечал, что Анатолий не то чтобы почти постоянно смущается, когда они не в мастерской за работой, а дома, но явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, хоть и старается это скрыть. Однако лезть кому-то в душу мужчина не собирался: надо будет – сам скажет, речи обучен, он просто добродушно посмеивался и ловил себя на мысли, что не в одиночестве жить гораздо лучше, да и чисто эстетически наблюдать за соседом было приятно – собственную бисексуальность он никогда не отрицал, но Толя – вчерашний ребёнок, даром что каланча вымахала, в подобном ключе Виктор его никогда не рассматривал.

– Анатолий, а как твоя зазноба-то поживает? – припомнил он каким-то вечером. – Вы хоть общаетесь теперь?

Парень почему-то мгновенно залился краской и выдавил:

– Да, постоянно. А что?

– Да так, просто интересуюсь. Личная жизнь – это хорошо, и для здоровья полезно.

– А вы? – неуверенно уточнил Анатолий. – У вас тоже кто-то есть?

– Постоянных отношений нет, – спокойно отозвался Виктор, – но если знать места, то найти пару на вечер несложно. То, что я никого сюда не привожу, не означает, что я живу монахом.

– Понятно, – и парень перевёл разговор на что-то другое.

Был конец месяца, и Виктор по уши закопался в бумаги, сводя цифры. Время приближалось к полуночи, когда мужчина наконец удовлетворённо улыбнулся, закрыл крышку ноутбука, отпил напрочь остывшего кофе и откинулся на спинку стула: работа сделана, всё в порядке, можно немного отдохнуть.

В ночной тишине раздался едва слышный стон, и Виктор тут же насторожился: соседу плохо стало, что ли? Звук повторился.

– Оу, да ему, наоборот, хорошо там, даже слишком, – пробормотал себе под нос мужчина, поднимаясь. – Эх, молодость, – и он тихонько рассмеялся, понимая, что сам старше Анатолия всего на одиннадцать лет, а говорит, как пенсионерка на лавочке у подъезда.

Виктор осторожно, стараясь не шуметь и не смущать соседа посторонними звуками, прошёл на кухню, устроился у окна, не зажигая свет – хватало привычного фонаря, – и закурил: стоило немного отвлечься от стоявших перед глазами колонок с цифрами и не предназначенного для его ушей свидетельства чужой чувственности.

Минут через десять негромко стукнула дверь, и Анатолий почти на ощупь прошёл в ванную, побыл там недолго под шум воды, вернулся к себе, а потом заглянул на кухню.

– Ой… – включивший подсветку рабочего пространства и наливший себе воды парень повернулся, наконец заметил Виктора и замер.

– Ой, – спокойно подтвердил тот, разглядывая неожиданно приятную глазу картину: Анатолий мало того, что внешне был весьма симпатичным, у него оказалась ещё и прекрасная фигура, а чуть сползшие тонкие мягкие штаны вполне демонстрировали отсутствие нижнего белья. Мужчина с некоторым удивлением понял, что его мысли убрели куда-то не туда, глубоко затянулся, стараясь успокоиться, и отвёл взгляд.

– Простите, я… – и Анатолий банально сбежал.

– Хм.

Виктор затушил окурок, одним глотком допил остатки кофе, ополоснул чашку, поставил её на место, убрал сигареты в шкаф, осмотрел кухню, выключил подсветку и тоже пошёл к себе. Привычные действия позволили взять себя в руки, и спать он улёгся почти спокойным.

А в соседней комнате Толя стоял, прижавшись голой спиной к прохладному дереву двери и закусив ребро ладони, чтобы больше не издать ни одного лишнего звука: он-то думал, что хозяин дома давно спит…

Анатолий с утра сидел тихо, как мышь под веником: Виктор успел позавтракать, почитать новости, прибраться в комнате, а парень всё был у себя.

– Толь, ты там спишь до сих пор? – аккуратно постучал мужчина в его дверь. – Уже почти полдень.

Тишина в ответ. Виктор пожал плечами и ушёл на кухню – инспектировать шкафы на предмет отсутствия чего-то необходимого.

Меньше чем через минуту пропажа нашлась – Анатолий, на этот раз в привычных джинсах и выцветшей футболке, бочком протиснулся в помещение и застыл, не зная, как себя вести.

– Доброе утро, соня, – хмыкнул Виктор, коротко на него посмотрев и вернувшись к своему занятию. – Я сегодня закупаться собираюсь, ты со мной? – они иногда вместе ездили в оптовый супермаркет не очень далеко отсюда, благо при наличии машины это было удобнее, чем таскать пакеты из магазина на соседней улице.

– Эм, да, наверное, – неуверенно улыбнулся Анатолий, понимая, что всё вроде в порядке, и вчерашнее происшествие не стоит рассматривать как локальный конец света, каким оно казалось прошлой ночью.

– Хорошо. Завтракай давай, и поехали.

Весь день Анатолий был тих и задумчив, изо всех сил не глядя лишний раз на старавшегося вести себя как обычно Виктора, которого тоже одолевали не совсем приличные мысли. А вечером за чаем он всё же не выдержал:

– Виктор Борисович, я так больше не могу, – тот вопросительно поднял брови, переведя взгляд со стены на собеседника. – Помните, я говорил, что влюбился? Я… – парень глубоко вздохнул, набираясь духу, и признался: – Я вас люблю, а не какую-то девушку, как вы тогда подумали.

Виктор от таких слов чуть не поперхнулся, осторожно отставил чашку и уточнил:

– И давно?

– С весны примерно, – видя, что его не посылают дальним лесом прямо так сразу, чуть спокойнее ответил Анатолий, начиная надеяться, что он правильно истолковал вчерашний чужой взгляд.

Виктору же остро захотелось получить ещё порцию никотина, но вместе с тем это означало бы показать, насколько его выбило из колеи это признание, так что мужчина сдержал порыв и сказал:

– И ты не боишься, что я ничем не лучше твоих приёмных родителей?

– Нет, – уверенно и твёрдо. – Вы бы так никогда не поступили. Поэтому я к вам и пришёл тогда.

– Спасибо за честность, – усмехнулся Виктор. – А по поводу всего остального – тебя не смущает, что я, во-первых, мужчина, а во-вторых, гораздо старше? Ну и тот факт, что я могу быть исключительно по дамочкам?

– Вы бы на меня вчера так не смотрели, – парировал решивший, что ему уже всё равно нечего терять, Толя. – И к девушкам я отношусь прохладно, ваш пол – как раз то, что надо. А старше – даже лучше, опыта больше, – неожиданно сам для себя разговорившийся парень умолк и покраснел.

– Однако, – протянул Виктор. – И как ты эти месяцы шифровался знатно, я даже не понял ничего.

– Не хотел вас терять, – буркнул Толя, – вот и молчал.

– Молодец, что уж. И ты прав, опыта у меня хватает, – короткая пауза на то, чтобы полюбоваться красиво очерченными губами и решить: «А почему бы и нет?» – Не могу сказать, что твои чувства полностью взаимны, но ты мне нравишься – и как человек, и в более приземлённом смысле, так что мы можем попробовать.

Виктор ободряюще улыбнулся и, сдвинувшись вместе с табуреткой, притянул парня поближе, чтобы распробовать его губы на вкус. Целоваться он умел и любил, Анатолий тоже не сидел, замерев статуей, и поцелуй затянулся, заставив парня через какое-то время сесть поудобнее, чтобы ничего не мешало.

– Толь, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, – пробормотал Виктор в чужие губы, – то я за себя не отвечаю, – у него довольно давно никого не было, и столь явно демонстрируемое желание парня заставляло мысли путаться, а организм – отправить кровь гораздо ниже дурной головы.

– Ага, – чуть хрипло отозвался Анатолий, сверкая совершенно шалыми глазами, – я как раз этого и хочу. Не зря тренировался… – и снова потянулся за лаской.

Виктор подвис.

– Погоди, – он с явной неохотой отстранился и постарался сосредоточиться. – В каком смысле – тренировался?

– Ну-у-у… – протянул снова смутившийся парень. – В интим-магазин идти было стыдно, а заказывать через интернет – непонятно что придёт, вот я и… Сам вырезал, – наконец выдавил он. – Из дерева.

Виктор пару секунд молча хлопал глазами, пытаясь понять, что именно сделал его способный ученик, а потом расхохотался:

– Ну ты даёшь! Мерки с себя снимал?

– А с кого ещё? – потупился Толя. – Не с вас же, хотя и хотелось.

– Выучил на свою голову, – мужчина на пару секунд прикрыл глаза ладонью, потом провёл ею по лицу, стряхивая таким образом идиотизм ситуации, и спросил: – Покажешь?

– Только если позволишь сравнить, – внутренне обмирая от собственной наглости, ответил Анатолий.

– Договорились.

Деревянное изделие оказалось припрятано в шкафу среди футболок. Светлое, тщательно отполированное, со всеми анатомическими подробностями – покрутив его в руках, Виктор искренне восхитился:

– Талант, – и, отложив творение поистине золотых рук Анатолия, обнял его и втянул в очередной поцелуй.

Анатолий оказался весьма жадным до прикосновений, в свою очередь на ощупь и визуально изучая всё то счастье, что ему неожиданно привалило, бессвязно бормоча признания и ласковые слова, иногда сбиваясь на полузадушенные стоны. Виктор же просто балдел от такой отдачи, расхваливал красоту и чувственность парня и старался не слишком спешить, даже несмотря на то, что полноценным девственником Толя точно не был.

Сравнение, с которого всё и началось, они таки провели, сойдясь на том, что разница несущественна, а значит, вполне можно не останавливаться на полпути. Анатолий окончательно отпустил себя, с явным удовольствием подаваясь навстречу размашистым движениям, вцепившись в Виктора и целуя его куда придётся, а тот мысленно благодарил всех, кого только можно, за такой подарок судьбы, и понимал, что никуда и ни к кому парня не отпустит.

– Ты гораздо лучше любых заменителей, – уткнувшись в чужое плечо, расслабленно заметил Анатолий гораздо позже, когда они наконец угомонились.

– Прямо горжусь собой, – негромко, чтобы не сбить парня с лирического настроя, рассмеялся Виктор, – и подумываю доказывать это постоянно.

– Серьёзно? – Толя резко поднял голову и уставился на смутно видное в сгустившихся сумерках любимое лицо.

– Конечно.

Анатолий прерывисто вздохнул, укладывая в голове всё произошедшее и услышанное, и устроился на прежнем месте.

– Я люблю тебя.

– Думаю, скоро это будет взаимно.

До ответного признания и правда осталось совсем немного, а после него из-под рук молодого мастера ещё много лет выходили поистине прекрасные детские игрушки, пропитанные теплом и любовью к своему делу и, по слухам, приносящие радость и счастье в дом тех, кто их приобрёл.


End file.
